sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Conrad Pope
Conrad Pope is an American film composer and orchestrator. He has worked on numerous films and has collaborated with composers such as John Williams, James Newton Howard, Alan Silvestri, Danny Elfman, Mark Isham, James Horner, John Powell, Alexandre Desplat, and Howard Shore. Filmography * "Tim's Vermeer" (2013) Orchestrator and Conductor * The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug (2013) Orchestrator and Conductor * My Week with Marilyn (2011) Composer (With Alexandre Desplat) * Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Part 2 (2011) Supervising Orchestrator * Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Part 1 (2010) Supervising Orchestrator * In My Sleep (2010) Original Music * Salt (2010) Orchestrator * The Wolfman (2010) Additional Music * Bad Lieutenant: Port of Call New Orleans (2009) Supervising Orchestrator * Crossing Over (film) (2009) Supervising Orchestrator * A Christmas Carol (2009 film) (2009) Orchestrator * Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (2009) Orchestrator * Julie and Julia (2009) Orchestrator * Horton Hears a Who (2008) Orchestrations * Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull (2008) Orchestrations * Pride and Glory (2008) Orchestrations * The Curious Case of Benjamin Button (2008) Orchestrations * The Express: The Ernie Davis Story (2008) Orchestrations * The Secret Life of Bees (2008) Supervising Orchestrations * The Tale of Despereaux (2008) Orchestrations * Freedom Writers (2007) Orchestrations * Gracie (2007) Supervising Orchestrator * In the Valley of Elah (2007) Orchestrator * Lions for Lambs (2007) Orchestrations * Next (2007) Orchestrations * No Reservations (2007) Music Conductor (Truffles and Quail), Music Producer (Truffles and Quail) * The Golden Compass (film) (2007) Supervising Orchestrator, Orchestrations * Bobby (2006) Orchestrations * Firewall (2006) Orchestrations * Invincible (2006) Orchestrations * Night at the Museum (2006) Score Orchestrator * X-Men: The Last Stand (2006) Orchestrations * Flightplan (2005) Orchestrations * King Kong (film) (2005) Orchestrations * Memoirs of a Geisha (film) (2005) Orchestrations * Munich (2005) Orchestrations * Star Wars: Episode III – Revenge of the Sith (2005) Orchestrations * War of the Worlds (2005) Orchestrations * The Legend of Zorro (2005) Orchestrations * Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (2004) Orchestration * Troy (film) (2004) Orchestrations and Additional Music * The Polar Express (2004) Orchestrations * Hollywood Homicide (2003) Orchestrations * Peter Pan (2003) Orchestrations * The Matrix Revolutions (2003) Orchestrations * The Matrix Reloaded (2003) Original Music * Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (2002) Original Music * Star Trek: Nemesis (2002) Orchestration * Star Wars: Episode II - Attack of the Clones (2002) Orchestration * The Rising Place (2002) Composer * Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (2001) Orchestrations * Pavilion of Women (2001) Music, Orchestration * The Amati Girls (2001) Music * The Mexican (2001) Original Music * Battlefield Earth (2000) Orchestra conductor * Lloyd (2000) Music * What Women Want (2000) music orchestrator * Sleepy Hollow (1999) orchestration * Star Wars: Episode I - The Phantom Menace (1999) orchestration * Stuart Little (1999) original music * The Matrix (1999) Original Music * Amistad (1997) orchestration * Butch Camp (1997) Music * Home Alone 3 (1997) Original Music * Jungle2jungle (1997) Original Music * Mouse Hunt (1997) Original Music * Volcano (1997) Original Music * A Smile Like Yours (1997) Original Music * The Lost World: Jurassic Park (1997) orchestration * Eraser (1996) Original Music * My Fellow Americans (1996) Original Music * The Long Kiss Goodnight (1996) Original Music * Metalbeast (1995) Composer * The Set Up (1995) Composer * The Santa Clause (1994) song arrangement ( The Bells of Christmas ) * The Santa Clause (1994) orchestration * Once Upon a Forest (1993) orchestration * Jurassic Park (film) (1993) orchestration * Temptation (1993) Music * Patriot Games (1992) Original Music Conrad Pope Biography References External links * * Category:American film score composers Category:Living people Category:Place of birth missing (living people) Category:Year of birth missing (living people) Category:American conductors (music) Category:John Williams Category:James Newton Howard Category:Alan Silvestri Category:Danny Elfman Category:James Horner Category:Alexandre Desplat Category:John Powell (film composer) Category:Howard Shore Category:Steve Mazzaro Category:Hans Zimmer Category:Junkie XL Category:Antonio Di Iorio Category:Harold Faltermeyer Category:Kazuma Jinnouchi Category:David Fleming Category:Nick Glennie-Smith Category:Mark Mothersbaugh Category:Wataru Hokoyama Category:Giorgio Moroder Category:Michael Kamen Category:Edward Shearmur Category:Alexander Courage Category:Jerry Goldsmith Category:Brad Fiedel Category:Kenneth Burgomaster Category:Mark McKenzie Category:Alan and Marilyn Bergman Category:Sarah Schachner Category:Jason and Nolan Livesay